


Those Were The Days

by bluedemon92



Series: Sugar We're Going Down [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier/ Erik Lehnsherr - Freeform, Gen, M/M, References to Homophobia, School, hints of cherik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds that Seventh grade isn't all that awful and Loki finds it nice to be the only Odinson at school for once.  Mentions of Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Were The Days

Tony nervously fiddled with the strap of his backpack as he waited for the bus to come. Next to him stood a grimacing Thor. In elementary school they had to be on the buses by 8:00 in middle and high school they had to be there by 6:40. A whole hour and twenty minutes. Meaning instead of waking at 7:30, Tony had to wake at 6:00! Harsh times these were... even worse?

No Loki.

Nope.

Loki was at home snuggled into his blankets. Sleeping away, the little shit. Tony tensed as he saw a group of high schoolers approach and greet a groggy Baldur. The bus approached and wheezed to a stop in front of the students. The high schoolers clambered on followed by the hesitant middle schoolers. Tony and Thor found themselves sitting in the front of the bus together, tense and wary.  When would the wedgies occur?  Would the swirlies at least be in a clean toilet?   The bus headed down the road, stooping to pick up another group of groggy students. Tony noticed Thor did not have a bagged lunch.

Howard had already hired Jarvis over the summer. The man held a posh accent and seemed sincerely interested in Tony's well being. Something that still baffled Tony. The man had seen him off for his first day, while Howard slept. Tony decided he liked Jarvis. Jarvis had packed him a lunch for his first day of school. He clutched it tightly, his knuckles going white. He would not puke. He told himself.

He would not puke.

* * *

It was odd, Loki decided. Being alone like this. He could recall during his early school years, when all the Odinson brothers went to school together. But Baldur was a few years ahead so for awhile it was just him and Thor. Now for the first time ever, Loki was truly alone his first day of school. No more Thor this year. Odin was home to see his children off to school as was Frigga. They watched him get ready, a smile on Frigga's lips. Loki finished brushing his hair and grabbed his backpack. Frigga silently handed him a lunch bag and he smiled gratefully at her.

"Have a wonderful day." She murmured pressing a kiss against the boy's temple. Loki nodded his thanks and Odin gruffly bid him farewell. "Keep your grades up Loki.  You'll do wonderfully." His father stated as he did every year. Loki once again nodded saying he would. He silently walked outside,the sun shining overhead. Loki walked passed Tony's house, unhappily looking at the closed door. Who on Earth would he sit with now?

The bus ride was noisy and Loki glumly stared out the window. When the bus stopped again a girl walked onto the bus and sat next to him, but he paid her no mind. He watched a fly attempt to find a way through the window. It flew into the window buzzing unhappily before flying off in another direction. The bus turned a corner towards the school and Loki huffed in annoyance as the girl next to him began to titter on about how excited she was.

The school has that smell all schools have. No one can really place it though. Same with hospitals. Loki silently trudged to class. When the teacher called roll call, he hesitated on Loki's name before announcing what every teacher does.

"Odinson. You're Thor and Baldur's brother? I had them. Great kids." The teacher declared and Loki fought not to roll his eyes.  The motions of the first day of school are oh so predictable.

* * *

It did not take long for Tony to figure out that middle school was not a big deal. There were no swirlies or wedgies. Sure there was more swearing and everyone's minds were in the gutter, but Tony had nothing to worry about. He even ate lunch with the Eighth graders thanks to Rhodey. His classes were easy and he flirted with two different girls in one day!

The food wasn't much better at the middle school, but there was a salad bar, that Pepper Potts charged over to with all the determination of a woman in charge.   Tony sat with the other seventh graders at the end of the day as they were given a list of activities they could do in middle school. Thor was quick to voice his interest in spring baseball,having to wait until high school for football. Nothing held Tony's attention.

"Will you participate in any sports?" Thor asked as they headed towards the buses. Tony shook his head, watching as a tall Eighth grade girl walked by.

"Me and physical activity don't get along."

"You sound like Loki. No wonder you two get along so well." Thor replied earning a smug grin from Tony. They clambered onto the bus and went to take back row seats when a girl called out to the from the middle row of seats that separated the middle schoolers from the high schoolers. Thor and Tony noticed the girl calling out to them and they made their way over. The girl scooted over for Thor to sit while her friend did the same for Tony. They were both blonde and pretty, one dressed in a pretty white blouse while the other wore green.

"I'm Amora and this is Emma Frost." Amora spoke from beside Thor. Thor nodded and introduced himself and Tony. Emma was an Eight grader, who aspired to be on the high school cheer squad. Her friend Amora was in the Seventh grade, but because she was friends with Emma it gave her instant popularity. Tony offered Emma a grin as she said his name.

"Your dad makes all those weapons, right?" She asked smiling at the boy who nodded. "It's like a hobby for him." He replied.

"Did you ladies enjoy your first day?" Thor asked earning giggles from the girls. Emma leant over Tony, towards Thor. "It's better now Sugar." She responded. Tony slowly grinned. "He's Sugar, huh? What does that make me?" Emma looked at him and smirked.

"Spice." She replied. Tony's grin widened. The two snickered, earning an eye roll from Amora. "Emma you're worse than Lehnsherr."

"Erik Lehnsherr?" Thor questioned remembering the Eighth grade boy with a permanent glare.

"Mhm, he's so hott, but Emma says he's gay" Amora shrugged. Emma snorted.

"Have you _seen_ how he and Charles stare at each other?" Tony remembered seeing Charles; a short mousy boy with bright baby blue eyes. He and Erik were best friends, but argued all the time. Still they stared at each other like they were about to burst into hysterical tears. He hadn't figured they were gay. Charles's sister Raven was in Tony and Thor's year, she was big on nudists. Not the best object of focus for a twelve year old but then again, Tony had swapped spit with an eleven year old.

* * *

Loki returned home at 3:17. Thor and Baldur were already home, ready to regale their parents about their day. Tony had sat outside his house, waiting for Loki to return. The reunion between the two friends was as if they had been apart for years, rather than a day. They spent an hour sitting side by side complaining about the lack of intelligent company and school food until Loki's father returned from work. Excitement welled in Loki's chest.

"I want to tell my father about my day." Loki stated jumping to his feet. Tony stood brushing imaginary dirt off his pants. "Yeah yeah I know. We'll be able to hang out more tomorrow." He stated. Loki shot Tony one last smile before rushing back to greet his father. Baldur and Thor had beaten him to it.

"They want me on the soccer team as goalie!"

"I **really** want to do baseball!"

"This freshman puked this morning! It was disgusting!"

"When am I old enough to acquire a girlfriend?"

Odin laughed, walking down the hall as his boys followed him. "As long as your grades are good, you may do sports. I hope you did not tease that Freshman. Not until you're a teenager Thor." He set his bag down as Loki approached. Odin offered his youngest a smile.

" I can only assume your day went well, son." He stated. Loki nodded. "It's nice not being the smallest." He murmured. Odin nodded. "Yes, but you'd be surprised by what the small can do." He ruffled Loki's hair and headed out of the room, leaving his three sons beaming.

Howard came home late that evening. Jarvis greeted him and told him Tony had been sent to bed an hour ago. Howard was quiet as he entered his son's room. Tony lay under the covers, mouth wide open in sleep. Sometimes Howard wondered how everyone thought Tony resembled him, when he was truly Maria through and through. He placed his hand on his son's head and stroked his hair watching him sleep. Then as quietly as he entered he crept out leaving a new cellphone beside his son's head.


End file.
